The invention pertains to a binding-in machine for pressing in and joint forming books.
After casing-in the book block in a case, a crease-free and permanent glued connection between the end sheets of the book block and the inner surfaces of the case is produced by pressing in the book. In industrial book production, this full surface pressing step is carried out on so-called binding-in machines in combination with the joint forming, in which the case joints are formed and glued.
DE 44 22 783 A1 describes a binding-in machine, in which a series of pressing devices are arranged on a rotor that is intermittently driven about a vertical axis of rotation, wherein the pressing plates are arranged quasi-tangentially on the rotor circumference. The joint forming devices with the heated joint forming rails are situated on the pressing devices and moved forward together therewith. From the infeed to the delivery, the books are permanently held over the entire surface in one and the same pressing device. In this case, the joint forming rails may remain closed in an uninterrupted fashion.
In the delivery, the books fall onto a punch positioned underneath the pressing devices with their spine after the pressing plates open, wherein said punch initially transports the books vertically downward, and wherein the books are subsequently set down such that they are supported by a rake and pushed on a driven roller conveyor by the punch.
When processing lightweight books with a “sticky” case (for example, a plastic case), it may occur that the books adhere to the pressing plates and do not drop out of the pressing devices in a timely fashion such that stoppages and other interruptions result during production. On the other hand, heavy books may cause deformations on the freshly formed book spine when they drop onto the punch with the spine.